


The Completion of A Small, Broken Pack

by Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7



Series: Drarry and Wolfstar Oneshots of Love [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Married Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Pansexual Sirius Black, Pregnancy, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, surrogate nymphadora tonks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7/pseuds/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Drarry and Wolfstar Oneshots of Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771495
Kudos: 17





	The Completion of A Small, Broken Pack

The Completion of A Small, Broken Pack

A/N: I’ve wanted to write a story like this one for so long. It’s a married life Wolfstar. Parents!Wolfstar is one of my favourite AUs for these lovelies and yes, it will be Teddy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, although if I did, there sure as shooting stars would have been a Mauraders series *cough* I’m not salty *cough*.

Remus woke up groggily, to sunlight hurting his eyes through the midsection of the curtain that Sirius had likely forgotten to shut properly before going to bed last night. The black haired Animagus was sound asleep and snuggled up to the shorter wizard. Remus smiled, continuing to snuggle into his husband’s chest. 

They had gotten married five years prior and were blissful that the Ministry finally allowed gay marriage, James having been Sirius’ best man and Regulus Black being Remus’ best man. He had been close to both Black brothers, despite the other being a Slytherin. Sirius woke up shortly after this and kissed Remus’ forehead, knowing the lycanthrope was awake, “Morning, darling.” Remus couldn’t help but smile up at him, “Good morning, handsome.” Sirius wrapped his arms around him snugly, “Sleep well?” Remus smiled, “Wonderfully. How about you, fy seren?” Sirius shuddered, the times when Welsh slipped into Remus’ vocabulary were few these days, but they made him want to kiss the werewolf senseless. “You know what Welsh does to me, darling.” Sirius whispered to him, whispering in Remus’ had the same effect. He blushed and replied, “And you know better than to whisper to me first thing in the morning.” Sirius grinned, chuckling, “That’s kind of the point, Rem.” Remus smiled, laughing softly at this, his crow’s feet showing. Sirius smiled warmly, gently touching them, “I love those.” Remus blushed, “The signs of age?” Sirius shook his head, “Hardly. You’re barely thirty after all, love. I just find that handsome face of yours irresistible.” Remus shook his head, “Such a charmer after all this time.” Sirius grinned, kissing his husband’s cheek, “Only for my Moony~” Remus smiled warmly kissing his cheek but then growling a little, inner wolf setting in, “Good, because you’re mine.” Sirius smiled softly and widely, stroking Remus’ cheek, “I know, my wolf. Hey, know what day it is?” Remus thought for a moment and then his face lit up, “We’re going to the fertility clinic in St. Mungo’s with Nymphadora today… Sirius, I'm scared. What if they can help us?" Sirius held Remus closer to his body and looked into his eyes. Sirius gently spoke, "Remy love, they can help us. We're going to be parents." Remus wavered, knowing the Ministry were prone to be homophobic, "But... the ministry-" Sirius kissed his lips gently, as he reassured his husband with a gentle voice, "Can't say shit about a married couple wanting a child. Tonks agreed to help us by being our surrogate, love. Much as I hate her, she's going to give us a son or daughter." Remus rested his head in Sirius chest as he smiled softly, "And then we'll get custody of Harry?" The taller of the two chuckled as he replied, "You bet your sweet little arse we will." Remus laughed a little at that, just knowing Sirius would make an innuendo in a serious statement. 

He kissed Sirius' check as he softly asked, "He'll be about four now, won't he?" Sirius stroked his cheek gently, "Three, love." Remus smirked a little, knowing how to make his husband even more flirtatious and prone to innuendos. He replied in a whispered tone, near Sirius' ear, "Thank you, Sirius Orion Lupin." Sirius growled before whispering back, voice husky, "That's the sexiest thing you've ever said. Say it again, Moony." Remus smirked again and whispered, "Sirius Orion Lupin, husband of mine." Sirius looked at him with passionate darkened eyes of molten pewter as he all by growled into Remus' ear, "Kiss me, dear husband?" Remus chuckled and practically purred into his husband's ear, “Anytime you want, Mr. Lupin~” Sirius moaned lowly, “Mmm... fuck, Moony.... ~I like the sound of that too…” Remus chuckled, "You know, fy seren cariad, I think we have time for a shower... but maybe more, if you behave~" Sirius chuckled, “Oh? And what do I need to do to ‘behave’, darling?” Remus smirked at him, “Get your things ready for the shower.” Sirius got out of bed, getting his shower bag full of products, a face cloth and conditioner comb. Remus knew his husband liked to look his best. Remus went to their wardrobe and got out some clothes for them. A blue and black striped t-shirt, blue jeans and loafers for himself. A black t-shirt, black jeans and boots for his husband. After picking these out, he joined Sirius in the shower shortly afterwards. When they had finished in the shower, Remus quickly used a spell to dry his hair and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He hummed as he got out pans, ingredients and utensils. He was making eggs and bacon for them, deciding they needed a hearty breakfast for today’s excursion. Strong loving arms wrapped around him and he smiled softly, he knew those arms quite well. “Do you want hard or soft eggs, Siry?” The silver eyed man chuckled and whispered in his ear, “You know I prefer them soft enough to dip the bread into, Rem.” Remus hummed a little at being whispered to. He playfully swatted Sirius shoulder, “No whispering! You know what it does, fy seren.” Sirius whined low in his throat, “But Moony… You’re using Welsh against me…” Remus’ lips curled upwards in a small smirk, “Only because you whispered, my love star.” Sirius grinned and helped him plate up the breakfast before making a coffee for himself and a tea for his werewolf. Sirius sent a Patronus message to Nymphadora Tonks to let her know they were leaving soon. His large wolf-like canine bounced off to wherever she was staying with the message of ‘Oi, Tonks! We’re leaving soon for St. Mungo’s. Meet you there?´ The Patronus of a jack rabbit came by in a few moments, ‘I’m already there, Black. Get moving!’ Sirius smirked, unable to help himself in sending back a reply, ‘It’s Lupin, actually. We’re leaving now.’ Remus smiled softly, shaking his head at Sirius’ antics. 

They arrived shortly at St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies, nice weather for early August and Injuries and were greeted by a pink haired Tonks. “Hi Remus, Black.” Remus corrected her, “That’s not his surname and you know that, Dora.” She sheepishly smiled, “Sorry Remus.” “It’s fine, just remember his name.” Remus replied with a small sigh. He took Sirius’ hand in his which made the Animagus smile, feeling a little possessive of his husband. The went inside to be greeted by a Mediwitch working at the front desk, “Hello, how can I help you?” she greeted. Sirius spoke, “Hello, my husband and I are here to enquire about childbirth? We’re here for the noon meeting.” She checked a magically updated scroll and smiled, “Ah yes, Mr and Mr Lupin. This must be your surrogate. I’ll inform my co-workers you won’t be needing the potion.” Remus froze and asked, “Which potion?” The Mediwitch blinked and replied, “The potion that allows wizards to become impregnated, Mr. Lupin. But since you brought a surrogate, we can tick the box that says-“ Sirius held up a hand, “That won’t be necessary. My husband and I would like to give birth as naturally as possible.” Remus squeezed his hand, “But love, which one of us would do… that?” Sirius smiled lovingly at him, “Isn’t it obvious, darling? I’d do it. It wouldn’t be fair to add fuel to the pain of your furry little problem.” Remus smiled warmly at him, “You’re so wonderful.” Sirius smirked, “I know but thanks love.” Nymphadora was having none of this and exclaimed, “Oi! What about me?” Sirius grinned at her, “Well, since we won’t be needing you now, you can fuck right off and leave me and my husband alone.” Remus shook his head, “I’m sorry, Dora. We’d just prefer to do it this way.” Tonks glared frostily at Sirius but gave a warm smile to Remus, “S’all right, Remus. I’ll see you around?” Remus nodded, “See you soon.” Sirius whispered, “I know that you’re smart and that you know kindness gets rid of her more than my less delicate way.” Remus snorted, “Yes, because telling someone to ‘fuck off’ isn’t indelicate at all.” Sirius rolled his eyes and filled in the paperwork the Mediwitch had given them after telling them to take a seat. “Remus love, there’s a section on medical details… what’s my blood type?” Remus chuckled and kissed his cheek, “O negative, fy cariad.” Sirius shuddered slightly at the Welsh and filled in the paperwork. Sirius asked, “Are either of us on any pre-existing potions?” Remus softly replied, “Wolfsbane and your nutrition potions.” Sirius wavered, “Are you comfortable with me writing that, darling?” Remus squeezed his hand, “It needs to be documented in case it’ll affect the baby.” Sirius kissed his cheek, “Okay, sweetheart.” They finished the paperwork and handed it in. The Mediwitch commissioned them with a series of potions; the pregnancy potion which Sirius had to take immediately, more extensive nutrition potions for the baby, anti-nausea potions, pain relief potions that weren’t harmful to babies and a myriad of feeding potions for the child throughout the pregnancy. The Lupins thanked the Mediwitch and apparated back home. A week or two later told another tale. The Lupins told James and Lily that they were expecting, their own son only a few months off being a year old. They arrived at Godric Hollow where Lily could be heard yelling from the kitchen, “James Potter! You’d better not have just apparated into the sitting room!” Remus smiled softly, “No Lily, he’s probably still at work. It’s me and Sirius.” Lily ran into the front room and grinned, “A pleasure to see you as always, Remus, Sirius.” Sirius smiled, chuckling a little, “So we get a warm welcome and Prongs gets yelled at? That’s hardly fair.” Lily giggled, “Well yes, because I’m not mad at you two. I am mad my ludicrous husband.” Remus rolled his eyes, “What did he do? Great prat that he is.” Lily looked a little sad, if she didn’t have to be here, she wouldn’t be, “There’s only a year left in the contract and then I’m free. We both agreed to a fidelity contract and he wouldn’t lay a hand on Sev ever again. You both know this. It’s how that asshat got me to marry him. However… he found something rather displeasing to him and now he’s gone to the pub in anger.” Sirius chuckled as he asked, “What’d he find that was so bad?” Lily smirked a little, “You know how darling little Harry looked just like his father? That was thanks to a potion I brewed. It wore off and he know looks like his actual father and that made James so pissed. Even though he probably knew full well that Harry was conceived before the contract.” Sirius whistled, “Woah, bet he was fuckin’ raging.” Remus swatted him, “Language, fy cariad.” Sirius smirked, “Darling, in the next nine months, I’m going to be using a lot of unsavoury language and you can’t stop me, since my ailment is your fault.” Lily squealed, looking excited, “No way! You two are expecting? That’s amazing!” Sirius grinned, “We’re having a son. I just know we are, even though my husband tells me we can’t possibly tell this early in the pregnancy.” Lily smirked and giggled, “Mother’s intuition, Sirius?” He laughed loudly, “Yeah, why not?” Lily giggled again and smiled, hearing a cry in the distance. “I should really go feed Harry…” Lily sheepishly told them. Sirius grinned, “See you soon, Lils. Tell Prongs we were here, eh?” Remus smiled softly, “See you later, Lily. Tell Harry we said hi.” Lily smiled, looking over her shoulder at them, “Will do!” Remus wrapped an arm around his husband and apparated them home. They prepared for bed and snuggled close, sleeping through the night. Next thing they knew, it was March and Sirius only had a month left in his pregnancy. He was a little irritable and cranky but simple things eased him. A simple kiss from Remus to his lips, touches, chocolate and coffee were lifesavers for the Animagus. He woke that morning and snuggled close to Remus, “Moony, Teddy’s being a little shit and he isn’t even here yet…” he whined. Remus gently rubbed his stomach to ease the pain, “You’re already giving him nicknames, that’s so cute. I still don’t know why you want to call him Edward.” Sirius smirked a little, “So I can call him cute things like Ed, Teddy, teddy bear and the like, darling. I can’t wait to show him great music, leather jackets and bikes.” Remus chuckled, “And I can’t wait to show him books, friendship and bravery. I just hope… I just hope I don’t infect him, love.” Sirius stroked his cheek, “You won’t love. He’ll be born a wizard, trust me.” Remus smiled a little, kissing Sirius cheek, “I just hope you’re right.” 

And Sirius was right, for on April 10th, Edward Remus Lupin was born. A healthy little boy who had somehow inherited metamorphagus abilities, which Sirius had discovered crossed over from an old relative of his. “He’s very handsome.” Remus softly spoke, holding the infant gently. Sirius smirked, “What did you expect with two of the most handsome men I’ve ever seen as his parents? He looks like his dad mostly, but with my hair. Actually… how are we going to work this, darling?” Remus raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?” Sirius smiled softly, “We’re both male. What will he call us?” Remus smiled shyly and replied, “Papa and Dad. I’ll be Papa and you’ll be Dad. Sound good?” Sirius smiled warmly, “My clever werewolf, you know everything.” He kissed Remus lips gently and playfully swatted Remus, “Next time you’re giving birth. I’m not going through that again. I love you, Moons but that was hell. Worth it to bring this little treasure into the world I guess.” Remus smiled warmly and kissed Sirius lips deeply before softly speaking, “That’s understandable. Come one, let’s get you and Teddy home, hm?” Sirius smiled warmly, “Sounds fantastic, darling. Let’s go home.” Remus apparated them back to their home in London, now decorated with a room for the new-born Teddy Lupin. Ah yes, in the home of the Lupins, all was well.


End file.
